Daddy!
by FierceGift
Summary: "Daddy!" The simple word wakes me up from my sleep, opening my eyes hesitantly only to scrunch them close. The harsh light of early hours burns through the blinds causing my discomfort, I roll over from my back to my side facing Peeta. - A slight AU oneshot with the possibility of becoming a full fic (hence the rating) if wanted by readers.


**A/N: Basically I've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally decided to write it up tonight. I apologise for my inevitable bad grammar and spelling mistakes but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**This is most likely going to be a oneshot with the possibility of becoming a fic of Peeta/Cato being parents, hence the rating just in case it does get more chapters if enough are interested but whether it becomes a fic or stays a oneshot is up to you.**

"Daddy!" The simple word wakes me up from my sleep, opening my eyes hesitantly only to scrunch them close. The harsh light of early hours burns through the blinds causing my discomfort, I roll over from my back to my side facing Peeta. With my eyes still closed I peak them open timidly to see if he has woken due to the shouting, his eyes are still closed and with that I let out a sigh of relief and nuzzle my pillow once more, hoping that sleep will come easy and our son would admit to defeat and sleep once more.

"Daddy!" He cries once more waking Peeta up, his movements audible, I assume he props himself on the headboard. "Come on daddy!" He shouts just as loud, eluding me further from the sweet bliss of sleep. The shouting never stops in fact it gets worse as the shouting turns into chanting and the bed dips slightly to accommodate another, I grumble loudly and ultimately giving in this sleep act.

"You're daddy, I'm papa." I state to Peeta, blatantly lying as I roll flat on my stomach with my face in the pillow. In the hope to harness more sleep, having children sure wasn't easy.

"Nu-uh, I'm papa remember?" His voice contains a certain joy to it, a joy I want to crush as he knows all too well he's right and soon enough I'll have to give this idea of a few hours more sleep away, in favour to whatever my son wants. "You said it went well because _**P**_eeta, _**P**_apa." I mentally curse myself for uttering such an idea, lifting my hand up from my side to flip him off only to retreat the hand knowing full well I'd have to put some money in the '_Swear Jar_' because 'we can't use such words around are son...blah, blah, blah.

Finally silence triumphs and a smile takes over my features, I had won and could now get some more sleep- "Ah! Little Fucker!" My groan of pain is masked by the laughter from the other two occupants of the bed.

"Om papa, daddy said a naughty word!" Leon chimes in from his current position – straddling my back, he could be a little shit at times no matter how close we were he'd always rat me in to 'papa' when I did something deemed naughty and I'd be in deep shit for the rest of the day.

"Yes, daddy did say a naughty word and he will have to pay for it." The thought 'like father like son' echoes throughout my brain, they really were similar but then again me and Leon did have our own shared traits too.

I don't rise to comment on their statements and once more remained silent, that is until the littlest blond starts jumping up and down on my side. Each fall consisting of Leon's behind to my bare back, my face pressing into the pillow in a rather uncomfortable manner. "Fine." I grit out, my patience wearing thin it looked like I was waking up for good now.

"Yes!" The little brat shouts in triumph a trait begrudgingly taken from myself.

Propped up on the headboard with my bare arm leaning on Peeta's clothed one – another rule he insisted on, now that we had a child we couldn't sleep naked, so I slept in some underwear whilst Peeta chose the full pyjama route – I let out a sigh, showing my opinion on being awakened early. Our son now crawls over my frame until he's wedged a space in between his daddy and papa, wrapping his arms around my bicep and hugging it sweetly. I lean down and kiss his little nose, showing I wasn't really angry at him, I didn't want my short temper to upset my son or make him think he'd done wrong when he had not. "Now why did you wake us up?"

"Well..." He pouts his lips and knits his eyebrows together in deep thought, his little mind already forgotten what his intention was. His little blond curled hair covers his eyes slightly, only to be swept back by Peeta's caring hands. "Erm..." His voice appears only to disappear soon after once more, no answer given. He was probably working his mind overtime, unless there was another reason to this.

"Did you forget?" Peeta questions, all the while rubbing his hands through Leon's hair soothingly. I know how that feels and Peeta is the best at it, a small smirk graces my features at the thought. Suddenly he rises and moves so he could whisper into Peeta's ear, I can't hear what they speak off so I lean closer only to be pushed back by Peeta. "Don't be silly, you can tell daddy." Whatever Leon wanted to say he didn't think I'd react well to it and it perplexed me as to what it may be, my own eyebrows knitting together just like Leon's before.

"Well, I was scared." He pouts, his big blue eyes stare at me to see what I would say, and I nod for him to continue. "I thought I heard something and then the closet door was open and I didn't know what it was and I got scared and then I ran to here." His sentence was truly child-like, fast paced with no room to breathe and the excess use of the word 'and', when I refocus I look down to see his lip quivering and eyes watering. Whatever the noise was had truly scared him.

"Shh, it's ok." Peeta coos, picking up Leon and cradling him in his arms. A hand rubbing his back, whilst the other supports his little head that was currently resting on his papa's shoulder.

"C-can I sleep in daddies' and papa's room?" He splutters out in between sobs, Peeta's top now covered in little droplets of water. Leon focuses his gaze on me surprisingly, usually he asked Peeta as he knew how much of a pushover papa was, always getting told 'yes' as opposed to the 'no's' from me. His bottom lips was pouted out and his cheeks streamed with tears, Peeta was giving me 'the look' as if to say my choice now could result in sleeping on the couch if chosen wrongly, his favoured answer implied in the way he held Leon out to me.

"Of course you can buddy, even little brave lions like yourself need protection every once in a while." I pick him up and cuddle him into my chest until the cries die down, I place him in between me and papa. His arms wrapped around my bicep once more, probably because he knew I was stronger than whatever thing he'd imagined and soon enough his breathing becomes slow and he drifts off to sleep.

"Good job, daddy." Peeta whispers, leaning over to kiss me chastely before we both rest once more, all huddled together now that there was three.


End file.
